The Rainbow Crystal of OZ
by Theatremouse
Summary: Yes, Chapter Two is up! Thanks to my 2 reviewers. please continue to r/r
1. Prolouge

The Rainbow Crystal of Oz

The Rainbow Crystal of Oz

* The Wizard of Oz has been my favorite book since I was little, and now I am undertaking a new concept, very few characters are mine, Jeff, Kara, Steve, Sorcera, Bonqua, and Elvara belong to me.  The Ruby Shoes are not mine either, and most of the other stuff in here as well. At points you may think it sounds like a video game, for which I apologize. So read on! *

PROLOGUE

          "Ozma, I have a funny feeling that something bad's gonna happen today," Dorothy told her friend.

          "Oh stop, nothing is going to happen." Ozma told her.

          But Dorothy Gale was right, for at that very moment a young witch named Elvara was busy working in her hut.  Elvara was tall and slender, her skin had a slight purple cast to it, and her long black/purple hair shone beautifully.  Elvara was evil and showed it in her long deep crimson dress, and matching cape with silver lining.

          She stood over her bubbling cauldron, clutching a massive spell book.  Her servant, Nathaniel, (one of the last surviving winged monkeys) was mixing in the last of the ingredients; it was dark before the spell was completed.  As the potion simmered she spoke the magic words, which I shall not write here for they are very powerful.

          The hut shook violently, and was blown apart by a massive explosion, and from the cauldron stepped Allia, The Wicked Witch of the West, everything was the same as you remember her, except, in the spell, the silver shoes had been added, which were now on her feet.  These shoes were the very same that had taken Dorothy back to Kansas over a hundred years ago, and only found recently.

          "Curse you Dorothy Ga- what? Where am I?  Where's Dorothy?" she asked.

          "You are in, what was my hut, as for Dorothy, she is in the Emerald City.  But, you have the slippers, and Oz is now conquerable." Elvara told her.

          "I thank you, and now…"

CLICK CLICK CLICK

          "… Make me the ruler of OZ!"

                   *                 *                 *                 *                 *

          Dorothy, Ozma and Aunt Em had just put their forks down when Scarecrow came rushing in.

          "Ozma, look!" he said showing her the magic picture.

          Across it scenes of Oz crumbling and withering flashed.  Around them Emerald City rose into the sky.  The beautiful green marble slowly turned to black. The emeralds became onyx and, worst of all, Ozma was no longer queen.  They ran to the throne room, only to discover…

          "Oh no!" Dorothy cried.

          "Oh, yes!  And now, I can finally be rid of you!" Allia said.

          With a wave of black magic she captured Scarecrow, and Dorothy.  Ozma frantically cast a counter curse (which shall be dealt with in detail later) before she was caught in the wave as well.  More waves were sent for Tin Woodsman, Cowardly Lion, Glinda and The Wizard of OZ himself.  She sealed them in the great temple atop Rainbow Mountain.  Only Ozma's child, who she thought did not exist, could break the seal and save Oz from Allia's clutches.


	2. Envelopes and Visions

A/N: Okay, first off, thanks to Faerie Girl and , and, Ozma's child shall be explained in later cha

A/N:Okay, first off, thanks to Faerie Girl and Jellicasto, and, Ozma's child shall be explained in later chapters.Thanks again for the reviews, it made me feel really good!So onward with the story.Enter Jeff stage left…

CHAPTER ONE:

Envelopes and Visions

Jeff Parker was an outsider.Standing 5ft. 8in. and weighing 110 pounds wet.He had ash blonde hair, emerald green eyes, not the dark, but the bright ones that stood out.He was lanky, and not well liked.He only had two friends, Kara and Steve, who looked like him.They had been found on a doorstep when they were very young, and had no clue as to their past, except they each had an envelope. Written in beautiful script was: 

Do Not Open Until Your 

15th Birthday

Today, at midnight they would turn 15.They sat in the kitchen, watching and counting down, 5…4…3…2…1. 

A bright emerald light filled the room; the envelopes began glowing, red, purple and green.They started flying until they joined together, forming a screen.In the screen was a young woman.She wore a long flowing green dress.Her ash blonde hair hung in ringlets from her head.She wore a golden headband with OZ on it.On either side were beautiful scarlet poppies.On her head was a gold crown. Her skin was the color of new porcelain; her lips were bright red, as well as her cheeks.Her eyes were the same green as theirs.

"My name is Ozma, ruler of Oz.You three are the chosen ones who will save Oz from the hands of Allia.It was over 3,000 years ago when she came into power.Unfortunately, I had little time to plan, so it took you a while to get to earth.Now, on your fifteenth birthdays, I need your help.You are each going to receive a box; in each are a wand, a bag of powder, and a special gift.I rest here in the Grand Temple of OZ, with Dorothy, The Wizard, Scarecrow, Tin Man, Cowardly Lion, and Glinda.Jeff, you are my child, I shall explain more in detail later.Now, hurry, the fate of Oz is in your hands."Her image flickered and died.

They looked and on the table were three beautiful, jeweled boxes, on the top was the same insignia as on Ozma's headband.Jeff opened his first. He discovered a small leather case, about the size of a backgammon case, you know, the really nice ones, well inside were six jewels, a red, an orange, a yellow, a green, a blue and a purple.There was one missing, however, also, there was a scepter, with an emerald, that had a crevasse to put the others in.A note was also there.

Jeff,

This scepter and crystals will help you defeat the first four witches, however, the Rainbow Crystal alone will destroy Allia, which is in the temple with us.Please hurry, we need your help.

Love, Ozma

Inside Kara's was a pair of beautiful ruby slippers.They shone beautifully, she slipped them on, to discover her note.

Kara,

These magic shoes are off equal power to Allia's, they were carved back many years before, and belonged to Glinda, who gave them to me after the silver ones were lost.To use them, simply click the heels together three times.This is how you three are to get to Oz.

Love, Dorothy

Inside Steve's was a red bag.It contained magic spells that belong to the Wizard of Oz himself.His note was printed on the instructions.

Steve,

These magic tricks will help you evade obstacles and other things.They will destroy spells sent to slow you down, among other things.Use them well.

Sincerely, The Wizard of Oz.

They gathered what they needed, and held onto Kara's hands, as she clicked the heels together.

CLICKCLICKCLICK

"There's no place like OZ!" she said.

Instantly, the room melted away, as they spun towards a magical, unknown world.

**That's all, keep r/r!**


	3. I Welcome You to Munchkinland?

A/N: okay, I probably won't write more than a chapter a week, so that hopefully I can improve my grades

A/N: okay, I probably won't write more than a chapter a week, so that hopefully I can improve my grades.But here's chapter two.

CHAPTER TWO:

I WELCOME YOU TO MUNCHKINLAND?

The spinning stopped.The three of them were standing in a large, burned field.Directly in front of them was a nearly destroyed house.They looked around and saw a single mushroom shaped house standing.The walked down the faded yellow brick road to the house.They knocked on the door.

"Hello, is anyone home?" called Jeff.

The door opened to reveal a small man in tattered blue clothes.

"Come in," he requested. 

They entered and the door closed behind them.They went to a long table and sat down.

"I have waited many years to meet you three.Perhaps you'd like to hear more about your mission.Jeff, as Ozma's child, you are the only one who can break the seal on the Temple's door.However, there is a barrier, that is cast by the four witches that prevents anyone or thing from getting close enough.Until you have saved the four countries, Oz will dangle in peril.For, Allia is attempting to cast a spell to destroy Oz, now, whether or not it does, we won't know, but act as though it will, and you must destroy her.I assume you have been told what to do.But you don't know where any of the witches are.Sorcera, the Wicked Witch of the East is on top of Mt. Munch.Mombi, the Wicked Witch of the North, is in Gayllete's palace.Bonqua, the Wicked Witch of the South, lies in Glinda's palace. And the finally one, the one responsible for all of this, Elvara, is in the Witch's Castle in the West.Now then, I'd recommend leaving before you are caught, take this map, and good luck."He then hurried them out.They glanced at the map, before heading south.

****

All the while Allia had been watching them in her crystal ball.In a fit of rage she cast a spell, causing the house to explode.

****

"Oh no!" Kara screamed.

They looked at the smoldering ashes, but, inside they caught a small glimmer of light, they ran towards it, picking up a small crystal box.Inside were three amulets, a ruby, and emerald, and an amethyst lay inside.They placed them on their necks, not realizing, it would hide them form Allia until they had the Rainbow Crystal in their possession.They then resumed their original plan of heading towards Mt. Munch.

They walked over the rolling, dead hills, hoping to see their destination.After a day of walking, they reached their destination.They opened the door in the side of the mountain, and stepped onto a circular elevator.The next instant they were standing in front of the most beautiful sapphire/blue diamond/crystal palace they had ever seen.They headed towards the door, only to fall through a small area, not knowing where they would land, not knowing what would happen.


	4. Stone Cold Music

A/N: This chapter will most likely be a short one

A/N: This chapter will most likely be a short one.I'll try not to make it sound a lot like a video game, but hey, do what you can.

CHAPTER THREE:

STONE COLD MUSIC  
  


They landed on some soft ground.It took their eyes a second or two to get adjusted to the dark.The only thing in the room was a staircase that led up a long ways.Being the only way out they began to ascend it.When they reached the top they discovered a large sparkling palace, laid out very similar to the Titanic.Beautiful chamber music floated down from the large crystal clear ceiling.Suddenly the music stopped, and a screech was heard.Moments later the ceiling began tumbling as a large statue fell to they ground, cracking.It was the figure of three Munchkins, playing a cello, a fiddle, and a violin.They ran up the stairway to discover a beautiful lady.She was dressed in a flowing blue chiffon dress; her light blue hair hung framing her china doll colored body.

"Oh, hello, I'm sorry, did you just see that, they played my favorite song wrong, and it just tore me apart." She said.

"You must be Sorcera," Kara said, with a malice filled voice.

" Oh do I have a fan club?" She asked.

"No, you witch!They did nothing to you!" Jeff screamed at her.

"Oh dear, we'll have to do something about that temper."She told him, reaching behind her, she produced a large wand and pointed it at him.Simultaneously, he grabbed the scepter, threw a crystal in it and aimed it at her.

What followed was a great whooshing noise, as she screamed, his shot had hit her first.Instantly, a bright light flew from her body, flying away, towards the Emerald City.Instantly, the castle was gone, and it was a village again, and the other Munchkins began to return to their homes.Munchkinland had returned to normal.

"Where now?" Steve asked.

"To the south I guess, it's the closest." Kara suggested, so away they set.


End file.
